A Twist In My Story
by Charming101
Summary: Edward and Bella barely know each other, until she falls for him in the hall. He has a dark past, one he's afraid to share. She wants to know everything about him, regardless of how bad it hurts. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just this shitty old chair that I'm sitting on. Boo!**

_Hey there, you guys. I know, I know, I haven't updated 'Tis the Season in a few days, but never fear! I've just been reading, and trying to get ahold of the girl. She is on vacation with her family, and there is no service where she is. Basically, the only way we can talk is if she stands by the window so her phone catches a signal. I'm lonely, and super bored, but reading and writing this have kept me occupied._

_Has anyone else noticed that there is NO ONE online right now? It's like everyone got eaten by a giant spider, or maybe their bodies torn apart by a vampire... Who knows? And since no one is online, and I'm excessively impatient, this isn't edited, but will be once my Beta gets back from wherever she is..._

_So this little one-shot came to me as one night when I told the Ashel that I had inspiration to write something, but I had no idea what to write. I was insipired (rather suddenly) by a high school story that Ash and I are working on. It's called "Arrogance" and will be posted once Total Eclipse of the Heart is finished, and I'm ecstatic. That story is my baby, so I hope you enjoy it once we've posted it. I might just give you a sneak at the end of this, even though I'm sure to get my face ripped off once my girl is back home._

_Anyway... Enjoy :)_

* * *

**EPOV**

The bell rang throughout the empty corridor and bodies spilled into the hall. One more period until Christmas Break, and everyone appeared to be excited; including the members of my family.

To them, Christmas was more than a holiday; it was a celebration of their love. My parents strung mistletoe throughout our house, taking every opportunity to kiss one another. This tradition didn't exclude my siblings; they were more promiscuous than our parents.

Last year, I'd caught Emmett taking Rosalie against one of the walls underneath the mistletoe. Even the eyewash in the Chemistry lab couldn't rinse that memory away. During these breaks, my parents would always host a dance for my father and the other doctors at his practice. We were all expected to have a date, but my go to girl, Tanya, was dating someone now.

I spun the dial on my locker, not caring whether it opened or not. Honestly, I just wanted to leave. Skip school, go off by myself, and get away from everyone else.

"Ouch!" I heard her smack into my arm before I felt it, and watched helplessly as her books and papers scattered everywhere. My arm shot out to catch her, but as she continued to fall, I fell after her, my hand grasping at the back of her head.

She hit the ground, her head resting on my hand, my body on top of her as she panted, gasping for air. No one laughed, and as I glanced down the hall, I realized that we were the only two in the hallway. Bracing my arms behind her head, I pushed myself away from her body, and extended a hand to help her up.

Brown hair framed her face, and her cheeks were enflamed; bright red contrasting wonderfully with her pale features. Chocolate colored eyes peered up at me from underneath long eyelashes, and when she opened her mouth to speak, her voice flooded over me, like a soft blanket, "Sorry, I didn't see you, I wasn't paying much attention and then I tripped, and you…"

The girl grasped my hand, and I tugged her from the dirty tile floor. Our eyes locked, and I felt her irises burning into my soul, as If she were trying to read my mind. I couldn't stop myself, lips moving closer to hers, and just as they were about to touch her hand dropped from mine. I was crestfallen, desiring to feel her warm lips pressed against mine, our mouths moving in rhythm.

As I spoke, my voice was no louder than a whisper, and there seemed to be some hesitation in my tone as I said, "Would you like to get out of here?"

Her voice was wavering, uncertain, but her eyes were determined, "I would love that actually."

I slung my leather bag over my shoulder, and scooped up her scattered papers. She grabbed them from my hands and shoved them into her books. I would have smiled at her frantic attitude, but it felt as though she was hiding something from me in those papers, what I assumed to be the notes for her classes.

After brushing the brown hair out of her eyes, she smiled weakly at me. I extended my hand, and she took it in her own, shocking me momentarily. We walked slowly towards the exit, as I reveled in the feel of her warm, soft, fingers interlaced with mine. It was a new feeling, and I wondered if she felt the electricity emanating between the two of us.

We walked towards the parking lot, and up a hill. There was an area full of trees surrounding our school, and that would be the perfect place to talk. A mutual territory, one she seemed to know well. When the girl shivered, I tugged the white jacket from my shoulders, draping it casually around hers. She seemed to snuggle closer to me as we sat down on an old log.

It amazed me that I could feel such a deep connection to someone I barely knew. The way her voice controlled me, hastened or heightened emotions I was feeling. As we sat, we talked, and even though we heard the distant ringing of a bell, we continued to talk.

"Can you believe it's almost Christmas already?" I shook my head, watching as her eyes glowed, and her features brightened when she mentioned the upcoming holiday.

"I honestly can't, nor do I want to." She looked at me, her eyes narrowed slightly as she sensed my forlorn attitude for the happy atmosphere the Christmas could always create.

Her question was quiet, barely a whisper as it floated from her lips. I almost didn't hear it, the wind capturing it to carry the sound away forever, but finally it reached my ears, "Why not, Edward?"

My shoulders shrugged on their own accord, "I don't usually enjoy this holiday, Bella."

"Oh." Bella's mouth hung open lightly, lips still forming the sound they'd made. Most people didn't know why this holiday wasn't my favorite time of the year, and why my parents always tried their hardest to brighten my dour mood, "Have you always hated it, or is it something that," she paused, "grew on you?"

Bella was uncertain of her choice of words, but smiled when I let out an airy laugh, "That's something only few people know, Bella Swan. But maybe, in time, I'll feel comfortable enough to tell you. I'm sorry, but that time isn't now."

My brooding attitude was graying the atmosphere, and I felt bad, but regardless of what we may come to be, now wasn't the time to tell her. She shivered again, and I draped my arm over her shoulders. Snow began to fall and a few flakes settled in her hair, outlining the crest of her head like a halo. Our comfortable silence was soon broken when I felt my phone buzzing through my pant leg.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Son, where are you?" My father's voice sounded frantic, something that wasn't normal. He rarely was anything more than calm and even tempered.

"I'm at the school, why?" He seemed to calm down slightly upon hearing this, but in his hesitation, I questioned his sudden worry, "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"Do you know where Bella Swan is? Chief Swan called to ask me if I'd seen her at the hospital. He's really worried about her, and I didn't know if she was at the high school, or…"

"She's with me." He took a deep breath, calming his rushed words, and during his pause I answered his question. Bella glanced at me as I watched her with my peripheral vision. She looked down to check her watch, and jumped up, seemingly alerted at the time.

"My dad is going to kill me. It was nice talking with you, Edward!" As she stumbled through the forest, I called out to her, my voice soft again. There was no way she'd hear me.

"You too."

"Are you coming home now, son?" Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded. He seemed to be happy with my non-response, because he chuckled softly, "I'll see you at home, Edward."

**BPOV**

"Bella, what exactly were you thinking? You could have called me." Charlie's voice never rose as he spoke harshly at me. I scrubbed at his dinner dishes, gazing out into the yard through the window over the sink. I'd barely been away from Edward Cullen for an hour, and already I missed him, "Bella!"

The plate dropped from my hands and clattered into the sink. Luckily, it didn't break and as I turned to face Charlie, I realized that he was peering at me hesitantly, "Sorry, what did you say, Dad?"

"Just asking why you were talking to the Cullen boy. Are you two dating?" A dry chuckle escaped from my chapped lips. The cold had nipped at them, drying the flesh out.

"No, we aren't dating. He just asked me to…" I didn't want to tell Charlie that Edward had asked me to skip school with him. Fire and brimstone would be sure to follow, "He just needed someone to talk too."

"Alright. I'm going to go watch television. I'm here if you need me, Bells." Smiling weakly, I nodded at my father as I listened to his retreating footsteps.

"I know, Dad. Thanks."

Once the dishes were sitting in the drying rack, I settled myself at the kitchen table. The green placemats that I'd purchased at the store last time Charlie had sent me shopping were resting on the wood. Bits of food were stuck to them, so I shook them out onto the floor. I had to sweep anyway.

My father appeared in the doorway, scratching at his brown hair, piled awkwardly on top of his head, "I was thinking. Do you need a cell phone? We could probably get you one, if you want. It would calm your old man's nerves when you go out driving in that old beast. That's for sure."

I laughed as he leaned against the solid frame, "Dad, I'm sure the truck is fine. Jacob would never want me to get hurt, so I know the 'beast' is solid." I added air quotes, making Charlie chuckle.

"Still, it would make me happy. Would you mind if I got you a cell phone, Bella?"

Pushing the chair back away from the table, I shook my head as I grabbed the broom handle that poked out from behind the fridge, "No, I wouldn't mind."

He nodded, once, "Good. Your new phone is sitting on the end table. Go figure out how to turn it on. I have no clue." With that last statement, he turned and ascended the stairs, taking each step two at a time, obviously heading for the shower.

The small device was silver, with a large touch screen. I was shocked that Charlie would pick something so extravagant for me, I just needed a basic phone that worked, not this fashion statement.

The number of my phone was sitting on the table, alongside of another number. I didn't recognize the number on the paper but when I dialed it, I heard an unexpected voice, "Cullen residence."

"Edward?" I waited for the voice to respond, and I heard the tension in his voice as he responded.

"Who am I speaking with, please?"

"Bella Swan. I'm sorry; I just saw a number written next to mine on a piece of paper. I was nosey; I didn't mean to bother you." I could tell that my voice was harried, but his deep chuckle calmed my nerves, and I wanted to melt, wanted to be in those arms again.

"It's quite alright, love, no need to stress out." He'd called me love again. I'd noticed it when we spoke in the forest, such an intimate nickname, but it felt right. Felt like it belonged when he said it, "What can I help you with?"

I swallowed, "I was just checking the number." My cheeks burnt with embarrassment when he laughed again. He sure knew how to give a girl a complex.

"Well, I have something you can help me with." His tone was husky, something underlying in his tone, something that made me want to hold him close to me. Let him do to me as he pleased.

"Ye-Yes?" My tone was high pitched, not something usual for me, unless I was embarrassed.

"Would you come to the dance my parents are hosting tomorrow? I'd be honored if you'd go as my date. You can say no, I won't be offended. I promise." He didn't ramble, just got straight to the point. I was glad he didn't see the shock present on my face.

It took every ounce of my will not to spring from the chair, and run until I was at his house, lips pressed to his. Of course I wanted to go to his parents dance with him. Everyone knew the Cullen's hosted the best party in Forks, if not all of Washington, "I would love to."

"Really? Are you sure?" I giggled out of reflex, but upon noticing, immediately stifled the girlish squeal that was boiling in my blood.

"Positive."

He laughed, "Good. Alice will be there tomorrow at 9 o' clock; apparently she's positive that nothing in your wardrobe could do your body justice. And she's willing to help."

"But tomorrow's Saturday!" I was whimpering, hoping that Alice was listening, and would spare me. I hated shopping.

"She says that's too bad, she has a lot of work to do tomorrow, and you are not allowed to sleep in until noon." He was laughing on the inside, and I could tell. Mild agitation shone through in my voice, immediately ceasing his chuckles.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Mr. Cullen, because you will be coming." Edward groaned loudly, but I didn't hear him decline my invitation. Shopping with Edward Cullen was something I'd enjoy. Something I'd love.

**EPOV**

Alice swung the yellow Porsche into Bella's driveway. When you're a Cullen, you never go the speed limit; and Alice followed that rule to the umpteenth degree. I tapped my fingers on the edge of the window sill, calming my nerves. With a tossed sidelong glance, Alice shoved on my shoulder, and my fingers moved automatically to the door knob, "Get a move on, Romeo."

I growled under my breath, popping the latch and the door swung open effortlessly. Squinting, I looked up at Bella's room, the sun beating down on my face. Apparently, today was one of the few days in Forks, when the sun was shining, the freshly fallen snow melting into the grass

My hand rapped against the door, as I stood anxiously on her doorstep. There were no vehicles in Bella's driveway, except for Bella's. I was pleased that no meeting would occur between Chief Swan and myself one day after I'd 'kidnapped' his daughter.

Bella appeared at the door, a clutch in one hand, cell phone in the other. She beamed at me, and I lifted my arm so that she could lace hers through mine. The brown haired angel laughed softly, as her fingers curled around my bicep. She was quiet until we reached the car, and Alice sprung out of the driver's seat, nearly tackling Bella with a boisterous hug. The poor girl would have fallen, had she not been gripping me.

"Hi Bella!" I couldn't stop my eye roll. Alice was extremely overbearing, and protective, but she was my sister and I loved her. Regardless of her flightiness.

The long car ride stopped in Seattle, and I held the door for Bella as she stepped out onto the pavement. Her shoe caught in a divot, and somehow, Bella managed to trip. Once again, I reached out to stop her from hitting the pavement. Luckily, Alice was on the other side, or I would have fallen down on top of the brown haired girl.

First stop was a dress shop. Alice had told me that we needed to start with the top layer and work our way down. Bella stood silently as Alice handed her dresses to try on; poor girl had no idea what she'd gotten herself in to.

My eyes glazed over as I waited silently for them to show me the 'perfect' dress. Once we had Bella's dress, we were to pick out my outfit. According to Alice, we absolutely had to match or it would cause the disaster of the year. I picked at the lint on the chair next to me, dreaming about Bella emerging in her perfect gown, arm woven through mine. What more could a guy want?

"Earth to Edward, Cullen are you there?" I glanced up to see a blushing Bella wearing the most amazing dress I'd ever seen, but I knew it was Bella who made the dress so perfect. The dress was silk, the neckline was an alluring halter one, and the v-neck bodice extended to her upper stomach. Her waistline had glittering rhinestones adorning it, and the spaghetti straps laced around her neck.

Bella blushed a deep red, almost matching the color of her gown, and I smiled, "You look ravishing, Isabella."

After Bella removed the gown, Alice went to pay for it, but Bella wouldn't hear any of that, "No, Alice, you can't buy that for me! It's too much!"

I laughed, reaching my arm out to gently grasp Bella's wrist, "Bella, love, there's no stopping Alice once she's made up her mind. Just take a deep breath, please."

She seemed to calm, her head burying itself in my neck, and I began to rub her back. Who knew someone buying you a present would be so hard for her to deal with. When Alice returned, the dress wasn't with her, and Bella breathed out, sighing in relief, "Good, you didn't buy it."

Alice laughed, "No, silly Bella, I bought it. They just have to make some alterations so it fits you perfectly. We'll pick it up in an hour. Now we find Edward's tux."

Bella smirked at me, "Ha! Your turn, pal." I reached out, and tapped my finger on the edge of her nose, laughing silently.

"Yes, but we know how much to alter mine, so I don't have to try on twenty different outfits. Plus, Alice trusts my fashion expertise."

Alice was playing with her fingers, "As a matter of fact, I trust you so much to send you off and find it yourself. Bella and I have a few more tasks to complete that you will not be present for. Is that understood?"

"Excuse me?" My sister spun me around, unleashing Bella from my grasp.

"Go get your tuxedo, please." As I stood in the middle of the floor, I gazed after the two girls a hopeless expression on my face. Someone was already stealing Bella away from me, and that someone happened to be my sister.

**BPOV**

Edward's sister was gorgeous and there was no use in denying it. She seemed to glide, feet barely touching the ground as she bounced down the tile floor. Inky black hair perfectly styled, eyes glowing as she smiled in my direction. Her smile made me curious; seemed to develop its own devilish tendencies.

"You ready, Bella? This is going to be fun, I promise."

That was promise was lost, her words vanquished among the voices that erupted throughout the mall. My eyes glanced up at the sign hanging above the boutique, "Alice, no! Absolutely not! This is ridiculous, you've already spent too much money on me, and it will stop now."

She giggled, "Silly Bella, it's only a spa! We're just getting our hair and nails done. Stop worrying so much!"

Dark brown eyes met mine as I turned to leave an open-mouthed Alice in the spa, and ended up flat on my back, legs sprawled at an awkward angle. He reached out to pull me from the floor, "Oh, excuse me. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

It was hard not to come undone at these words, as I stood staring at his boyish features. This bronze skinned, dark eyed guy who had my undivided attention, "It's fine, I should be the one apologizing."

He chuckled, those brown eyes smoldering me. His fingers remained locked with mine as a length of silence cut off our conversation. Alice cleared her throat, and our interlocked fingers slid away from each other, "Bella, care to introduce me?"

I tried to clear my head, finding it hard to recall his name, "Alice, this is…" I paused, having absolutely no idea who this boy…, "I'm sorry, I don't know if you told me your name."

"Jacob Black. And we've met before, but that was a long time ago." His laughter echoed through the empty salon; the bark bouncing around the walls, lingering just long enough for me to truly enjoy it. The name sounded familiar, truly it did, and when he spoke again, it clicked, "Our dads are friends. We used to go fishing together all the time."

"Fishing, right: I hated that." My hand clapped over my mouth, frustrated that my true feelings about our father's weekend activities slipped out of my mouth so easily.

Alice giggled softly, rolling her eyes at my honesty. My cheeks were warm; hot even, but as Jacob's hand rose up to touch the lingering blush, the redness intensified, "Just relax, Bella. It's just a hand, and I bet it's cooler than your cheek."

The palm settled against my skin, his flesh coming in contact with mine. He was right; the giant palm was cooler, but just barely. A whisper of chilled air across my cheek before it vanished, as his hand dropped from my face. Jacob hung his head, "I'll see you around, Bella."

He turned away, but for once, my reflexes cooperated. I couldn't speak, but Alice did the talking for me. "Why don't you come to our party tonight? Any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours." Jacob shook his head, declining Alice's abrupt invitation.

"Nah, I wouldn't know anyone there. I don't even have a suit."

"Don't worry about the dress code; we'll be sure to find you something. No worries." Alice began to rattle off directions to her house, and Jacob took them in stride, seeming to memorize them immediately.

"So, I'll see you there?"

"Sure, sure. I'll see you later, Bella Swan."

**EPOV**

I adjusted my suit in front of the mirror in my bedroom. Alice hadn't let me see Bella with her hair done, having called Jasper to pick me up from the mall. The blonde hadn't said a word about what he knew on our way home, just talked about his normal topics: baseball, history, baseball, etc. I had no idea what Bella would look like; I just hoped that before the night was over, she'd be my girl.

"Edward?" The knock was soft, and swift, speech articulate and calming.

"It's open, Carlisle."

"You clean up nicely." His fist bumped the underside of my chin, but then his fingers tightened around my jaw. Obviously, he needed my full attention.

"Will you be alright tonight? I know that Christmas is hardest on you." The holiday wasn't exactly a picnic for Alice either. After all, they'd been her parents too. But she had Jasper, and her annoyingly bubbly attitude overshadowed and dour feelings. I was the emotionally detached one.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Carlisle. I've gotten through ten Christmases without them." Carlisle hadn't just adopted me, he'd become my mentor, and friend, "And with you and Esme, I have everything I need."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were lost. His hand released my jaw, skittering its way into my hair, tousling the locks gently, "Just let us know if you need anything, please?" The statement was fashioned into a question, so I nodded, answering with a simple gesture.

"I will, Dad. You know I will."

When I finally saw her, every feature was immaculate. She looked elegant, dazzling, stunning. Bella Swan was gorgeous; a true work of art. But I'd known that before, even underneath the make-up. I'd seen beneath what most hadn't; I'd seen into her beautiful soul.

With my hand extended, I encased her soft palm, pulling Bella close to me. As we danced, I saw nothing but her, and she saw nothing but me. Until he entered the room, grit his teeth, and watched the two of us. His body language alerted me, he was protective of her.

"Do you know that guy, Bella?"

"His name's Jacob. I've known him since we were young. He's a family friend." His presence and posture didn't evoke those thoughts for me. That stance was more 'jealous boyfriend.'

"Maybe he'd like to dance with you, Bella. I won't be offended. It's your choice; I'm not here to control you." Silky fingers danced across my countenance; Bella was too perceptive for her own good.

"I might later, but right now I'm dancing with you." Jacob watched us for a while, but then another form of prey crossed his path, a girl I'd met. Her father worked with Carlisle, and Jacob's interest was changed. He would go after Nessie. I was finally at peace with Bella.

"Would you want to take a walk with me?"

She nodded, her fingers curling around mine. The connection I felt when with her was amazing. Something I simply couldn't describe. She made me feel whole. We ended up resting together in an alcove located near the entrance of my house.

My mother had wanted a garden, and in that garden, she'd created a secluded place for us to go if we needed to concentrate. Bella was my distraction; hopefully my thinking place could clear these cloudy thoughts.

Christmas music wafted out into the open area as Bella snuggled closer into me; head nestled into my chest. She smiled into my chest, her words almost lost against the fabric of my tuxedo, "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

A mournful sigh expelled itself into the cool air of our home, and Bella shivered as my frigid breath wafted against her exposed neck, "Remember what I said to you earlier? About it not being the time to explain something to you?"

"I do, but Edward, don't feel obligated to tell me now."

"You aren't an obligation, Bella." She lifted her lips to caress the underside of my chin as I thought, the silence encasing both of us. Her right hand made its way up my neck, into my hair.

"You can tell me anything."

"And that's what makes this so hard."

Her face became stony, emotion hard to read. Bella pursed her lips, and stood, stepping away from me. Arms wound around herself, she protected her body from the cold air. When I stood to remove my coat and settle it on her shoulders, Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "Don't even bother, Edward."

Her heels clicked down the hall as I stood, eyes lingering on her retreating figure; unsure of what I'd said.

**BPOV**

"And that's what makes THIS so hard." Those words stuck out in my mind as I walked away from Edward Cullen. Was I that dense? Apparently.

Tear tracks ran down my cheeks as I walked toward the front door at the Cullen house. He wouldn't make a fool out of me, and let others see. I was falling for him, but he wasn't seeing it the same way.

"Bella?" I stopped with my left foot dangling from the top step, "Bella, wait."

The tip of my toe drew back, balancing on the step as his voice called out to me. He wasn't yelling, or vicious. He just wanted to talk.

"Hey, Jake."

His hand reached out to rest on my bare shoulder, and as her turned my body, the tear tracks shone underneath the light of a full moon. Something in his eyes burned. Was it sympathy? "Bella, what happened?"

I swiped at the traitorous tears. No one was supposed to see me cry. I laughed, but the chuckle was thick, catching in my throat, "Nothing, Jake, I'm great; just taking in this picture perfect night."

He groaned, "Bella, please. I deserve the truth, don't I?" His thumbs flicked the tears away, and his dark eyes bore into mine, "Now please, tell me what happened."

"Edward happened. He called 'us' a 'this.'" Just as I was about to spill my heart, Jacob did what I least expected. He threw his head back in laughter, at my expense. My foot stomped, "What is so funny, Jacob?"

"Really, Bells, didn't you and Edward just meet? You can't seriously think that you two are a couple after twenty-four hours."

With red cheeks, I gazed down at the ground, "It could happen, Jake. Don't laugh at me."

"She's right you know." A blonde man stood with his hands in his pants pockets. He was watching the two of us carefully, and as my eyes locked with his, the color of my cheeks darkened.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen. I'm just going to leave now. I didn't mean to ruin your night." Another round of laughter escaped into the night air. Would every male at this party tonight make a joke at my expense?

"Bella, don't be silly. Come back inside, darling. Edward has some explaining to do, but you don't need to freeze out here. You too, Mr. Black. They just set out some more appetizers."

Jacob bound off towards the inside of the house, and as I continued to balance myself on the step, the cool night air filtered in and out of my lungs.

"You know, he's never felt this way about anyone since the accident. It's hard for him to accept people into his life. You hit him so abruptly."

Abrupt and accident; those were the two words that stuck out to me, "What accident, Dr. Cullen? Is that what Edward wasn't sure about telling me?"

He nodded, "That is, also, what he was about to tell you before you fled, Ms. Swan."

My voice caught. Was Edward about to tell me something so personal; something that I'd taken the wrong way? "Are you sure? I thought he was about to…"

"Tell you he didn't want anything to do with you? Honestly, Isabella, you are not dense. What makes these thoughts appear?" He'd found me as I'd pondered; just as Jacob had found me. Edward's hands gripped the railing on the porch as his eyes scanned the Cullen's land, "My father doesn't lie, Bella, nor does he make assumptions unless he's positive that they are correct."

"It isn't an assumption if he's positive."

"Thank you for proving my point, Bella. Now please, come inside before you freeze, but if you are so inclined to stay out here, accept my jacket."

I raised my arms in defeat, and the warm jacket encased me. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I shivered when his lips brushed my earlobe, cheek, temple and neck. The intimate contact made my stomach tingle. I turned in his arms, barely pressing my lips to his, "Please tell me what you wanted to before."

He nodded, "Would you like to come inside, or stay out here?"

Edward was giving my options; something I enjoyed, could grow accustomed too, but something in his voice told me inside would be best. Too bad.

"I'm perfect out here, Edward. If you don't mind." I was still the same independent and hard headed girl I'd been before him. I had a feeling not knowing my thoughts was driving him insane.

"Fine." His tone was terse, and I tried not to giggle. I could defeat Edward; even in moments when he tried to dazzle me. He settled himself into a chair, fingers on his perfectly sculpted chin, "Now, would you like to listen, Isabella?"

I sat on the ground in front on him, not submissively, but with interest. I wanted to know all I could about Edward, not just what others knew.

**EPOV**

"I was seven, and there was a snowstorm. My parents left Alice and I with the babysitter, with promises to be back as soon as they could. It was a work party." Bella was hanging onto my every word, her jaw open, lips parted. So I continued.

"They didn't really want to go, but my father insisted that he would not be looked down upon by other individuals at his firm if he didn't attend. Besides, the snowstorm wasn't THAT bad." I paused, swallowing, preparing myself for the worst part.

"We got a phone call thirty minutes after my parents left. They were gone, and I would never see them again. I thought it was a prank. Locked myself in my bedroom, claiming I wouldn't come out unless dad MADE me. Alice was torn between tears and anger. She screamed at my locked door for hours, begging me to come out. Her fists pounded on my door, and the wood even cracked at one point. So did her hand."

"The babysitter, Jackie, took us to the ER, so that someone could mend Alice's wrist, and Carlisle, upon hearing our last name, immediately took Alice to X-ray. He'd been there when my parents died, when they'd made their last request."

Her hand rested against my face; she was perched on her knees in front of me, eyes full of tears. I let out a shaky breath, knowing she needed to hear the end of the story, understand why I respected my adopted parents so much.

"My father had gone to school with Carlisle before he'd changed his career, and ended up in law school. They'd kept in contact, but neither knew that we lived in the same town. Esme can't have children, so they never had children that Alice or I went to school with."

"The last request my parents ever made was that Carlisle and Esme take care of us. That they'd watch over us no matter where we went. Those were my father's last words. No 'I love you' or 'I'm dying' just that he wanted his old college roommate to take care of his soon to be orphaned children. "

Bella swallowed thickly, and for the second time that night, tears slid down her features. They dripped onto my pant leg and soaked through the fabric, into my skin. I reached out to brush the tears away, as I told the end of my story.

"I don't like Christmas because I thought I'd never find a true love like my parents; either of them. I've always known the answer to my future, Bella Swan, and I can generally get what I want, what I need. But you're different. You're a person, with her own hopes and ambitions and I can't saddle you down with my feelings; feelings that may not be returned."

She shook her head slowly, eyes locking with mine, "I know that I'm meant to be with you, Edward Cullen, and we can take it as slow as you'd like. But I knew, from the moment I ran into you, that we were something special."

Bella shoved my shoulder when I grinned, her speech was cheesy, but I agreed. Our lips moved in synchronization, and I knew that this night would be in my memory forever.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Sorry there are no lemons, but honestly, at this age, you don't just jump in the sack with the first thing that has two legs, and a good set of..._

_I was seriously considering writing in their future, but thought it ended well there. They aren't hopping into bed, obviously, but they are becoming what I believe Bella and Edward are in the Twilight series. Destined._

_So... I'm going to give you minor tidbits of Arrogance, they don't connect, just bits of what you should expect to see... But if I get in trouble, remember... Protect me?_

* * *

**Arrogance: Chapter ONE**

**EPOV**

Forks High school's popular crowd is certainly a minority. The majority of the student body is comprised of the miscellaneous students, that don't necessarily fit in to one particular category, but could certainly be considered different. The fact that I'm considered one of the best looking guys in school eliminated any humility that might have remained in my soul. But let me explain.

It was no secret that I was the school's biggest player. Each week, I had a new girl hanging from my arm, her hopes high, praying that she would get to stay with me longer than the last. This never happened, but some girl was always willing to be my acquaintance for the weekend, hoping not to be tossed aside come Monday.

She was too good for me to toss aside, she was an angel; a true beauty. If she even had a slight interest in me, I knew it would be true, and not just for "the sex"; or because I was Edward Cullen. It would be because she wanted to be with me, and to engage in a lasting relationship.

**BPOV**

I could hear my breathing start to pick up as he came even closer to me, until his chest was a sliver away from mine. It really was ridiculous, this effect he had on me. I hated him, what he was, and what he did to girls. And yet, I couldn't stop those very, _very_ inappropriate thoughts from crossing my mind.

"There's a few things you could do, Ms. Swan. Mmmm…I love when you call me Mr. Cullen. As if it fulfills a certain Naughty Professor and Student fantasy I've always had. You could help me with that fantasy," he whispered into my ear.

**Arrogance: Chapter TWO**

**EPOV**

"Just wanted to talk to my boy, is all." Tanya and I had an "open" relationship. She was there when I needed a good time, a way to forget it all. Leave my life behind. But lately her excursions had become more…well more, "Why are you driving home? Where were you?"

"Did Edward Cullen get some ass this morning?" I rolled my eyes, knowing my best friend was acting like an ass on purpose. He hated that I was deemed a player. Apparently, it made him look bad.

**BPOV**

The reason for the giggling? Edward Cullen. He strode into the gymnasium as if he owned the place, the screech from the doors and giggles of the mindless girls were the only sounds that could be heard as he ran a hand through that perfectly tousled bronze hair. He flashed his winning smile and I swear a girl in the front row fainted.

**Arrogance: Chapter THREE**

**EPOV**

The Vikings chose the left goal, and as we started back to our appropriate teams, I heard one of the captain's snicker, "Their statistician is a fine piece of ass; wonder if she's taken."

A low growl escaped from my lips, but before I could lunge, Hunter grabbed my wrist, "It's not worth it. Let's go."

**BPOV**

"Let. Her. Go, or I swear to god your legs won't function enough to be able to walk, let alone play this sport," Edward spat out as he started to lose his temper.

With a grunt and a flick of his wrist, the boy unhanded me, and I automatically cradled my wrist to my chest with my other hand as I stepped backwards towards Edward. He pulled me into his chest and with one last glare at the kid; he started to walk me towards the team huddle.

* * *

_And that's all you get people, without the risk of Ash killing me. I can seriously hear her head in my voice... "Hayden, why'd you do that? Cha cha cha cha..." She doesn't ever say that, but if i write Blah blah blah... Enter angry mob. See you soon :)_


End file.
